


Accident?

by Crazyaniknowit



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien gets a hickie, F/M, One-Shot, Rooftop kiss, accidental reveal, marinette is confused, mindless drabble, stupid cinnamon rolls, totally plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:50:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6864625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyaniknowit/pseuds/Crazyaniknowit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just a normal patrol, only one little hiccup...okay make that major! Seriously what was Marinette thinking?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accident?

**Author's Note:**

> Meh.  
> Have some plotless shit while I try to think of a REAL one-shot

  
She gracefully leaps across the divide from rooftop to rooftop, hearing Chat land just behind her. It's just another quiet Parisian night, no sounds besides that of the cars on the busy streets and the chirping of crickets. Patrol is usually quiet, and they've never encountered akumas during them. But they still patrol anyways, and she likes to think it's to look for regular crime, yet criminals are rare as well. After all, a powerful heroine and hero are watching out for the city, it wouldn't be smart to _try_ to commit crimes.

However she does know, deep down, that they truly patrol just for the company and the lovely walks they go on in the process. The quiet night and having her partner following her along is always calming. She glances at the sly cat out of the corner of her eye, smiling at his silent concentration. He seems so stoic whenever they patrol, quite the opposite of his persona during battle. Perhaps it's because he can get away with quips and flirting when she is distracted by an akuma.

She gives a little scoff of amusement at the thought.

He looks up at the sound, locking eyes briefly and flashing her a Cheshire grin. He soon glances down at her feet, however, and his eyes widen, "Watch out!" he reaches to grab her, and she gasps as she realizes she nearly stepped off the edge of the roof. He tugs her back and she yelps in surprise as they tumble down against the roof.

She blinks once or twice, shifting her leg out from its awkward and uncomfortable position between their bodies, and planting her hands on the concrete so she can push herself up. She pauses as she sits up, taking in the fact that she's straddling him, palms pressing into the surface on either side of his head, and that his face is so close to hers. "Are you okay?" he asks, though he's most obviously flustered by her proximity.

It warms her heart that he asks if she's okay, when _he's_ the one who got crushed...poor Kitty. She smiles and opens her mouth to speak, but she doesn't make a sound. She's ashamed to say she's a little captivated by his flushed skin, scruffy, blonde locks, and wide, emerald eyes, that glow just slightly in the dark.

Normally, she would never allow herself to stay in this position, they've been in it quite a few times before. But this time... _this time_ there is no urgency of an akuma fight to distract her. Nothing to keep her from taking advantage of the closeness with her partner and observing every last detail of his face. And she's trying to tell herself that that's a bad thing, that she shouldn't be looking at him like this, that she's _supposed_ to be attracted to Adrien...

"My Lady?" he breathes, voice quivering and cheeks only brightening in redness.

She wants to slap herself when her gaze darts to his lips as he speaks. She hears the hitch in his breath when she licks her own lips absentmindedly. It's almost surreal for her. The dim evening lights of Paris only just manage to highlight his features. And green glow of his eyes softly illuminate the enticing curve of his cheekbones.

Since when did his face seem so attractive? Since when did she feel so star struck at his proximity? And _since when_ did his lips seem so soft...inviting even? She leans closer, vaguely aware of the sharp, anxious puffs of air he's breathing against her chin.

His body goes entirely still beneath her, and her eyes slide shut as their lips press together, only just barely. He inhales sharply and makes a quiet noise, of protest or surprise, she isn't sure. She pulls back all too soon for her own taste, pecking his lips once or twice as she does. They really are as soft as they look, and she licks her own lips again, feeling her cheeks warm as she opens her eyes and looks down at him. His chest is heaving beneath her, eyes wide with shock and lips parted in awe.

Then it's as if she's suddenly realized what a horrible mistake she's just made. She gasps at her own actions and covers her mouth with a gloved hand in shock. "I-I'm sorry Chat...I d-don't know-I didn't mean to..." she stutters, making to get off of him.

But he doesn't give her a chance to run away, he sits up with her and grasps her face, glancing questioningly between her eyes and her lips. "Chat..?" she breathes. He looks somewhat confused, but his eyes have a sparkle of excitement in them as he gently pulls her back for another, exploratory kiss. Teeth click out of inexperience, and she only half-heartedly resists for a mere moment before she melts against him. The hands that she was briefly pressing against his chest to try and dissuade him move instead to thread through his hair.

In her mind she tells herself that she should resist him more, that she is hurting him more by leading him on. But she can't seem to focus on her rational thoughts with his one hand on the small of her back and the light touch of his claws against her scalp as his other hand buries itself in her hair.

He tilts her head and she lets out a small mewl at the new angle, tongue sliding along his teeth and she instinctively nips at his lower lip. He pulls back with a sharp gasp and she opens her eyes hesitantly, taking in his darkened, emerald irises and even-more swollen lips. _That_ in itself is enough to keep her from coming to her senses. She could have taken that chance to retreat gracefully, yet she can't help but keep this futile charade going. She occupies her lips with something besides his own as he recovers from her boldness, opting for a gentle caressing of his jawline.

She takes some pleasure in hearing his labored breath against her ear and feeling him tilt his neck so she can have access to the sensitive skin there. She doesn't even think twice, lips descending to the pulse point of his neck. And she feels a rush of satisfaction when he breathes her name...her... _fake name_...

"Ladybug..." he says it like a prayer, like she's the only person in the world...like she's a goddess, or something of the like.

At that she releases his skin, cheeks erupting with color at the sound of the subtle pop. She frowns at the rapid discoloration marking the juncture of his neck and jaw. She leans back in to kiss the bruise apologetically, then pulls back to look up at his dazed eyes through her lashes. He blinks once or twice, every breath shuddering as he calms himself.

She bites her lip and looks away, she feels a bit irrational for it, but hearing him say her alter-ego's name, rather than her real name...it feels... _wrong_. It reminds her that he only loves her with the suit on, that he is in love with an _image_. She lowers her gaze, taking in a sharp breath.

"L-Ladybug?" he suddenly permeates her thoughts with his concerned lilt and the soft prodding of his thumb against her shoulder.

"I'm sorry." she murmurs, pulling back, "I shouldn't have done that."

 _'I can't lead you on...am I leading you on?'_ she questions, in honesty she isn't sure, she bites her lip and looks up at his sagging ears and pursed lips...swollen lips...

 _'Focus!'_ she thinks, physically palming her forehead.

"Then why did you kiss me?" he asks, voice cracking endearingly.

She blinks and shuffles off of him, no need to straddle him anymore and distract herself further. She sits parallel to him and pulls her knees up to her chest. "I don't know..." she mumbles.

"That's...not really an answer." he says rather bluntly.

"Chat...I can't...I don't..." she groans and buried her face between her knees. _'I like someone else..'_ the words are on the verge of spilling out, but she looks up at his expectant face, and they die in her throat. "Sorry, I'm just... _embarrassed."_ she says with a hesitant smile.

His face lights up and he grins at her, effectively quelling her guilt for kissing him like that. "So...is patrol over or..?" he asks.

She stands and prepares her yoyo, "I suppose, and I'm tired too." she says as an excuse to leave.

"Oh, o-of course." he stands with her and takes her hand, pressing a kiss to the back of it, "I hope you know, I won't be forgetting about this anytime soon." he smirks.

She scoffs with a smile, pulling her hand back and flying away. In reality, she's far from tired. Her heart is racing uncontrollably and she's mentally smacking herself around in annoyance. "Why did you kiss him?! Stupid stupid stupid!" she palms her forehead, smacking it a few times for good measure as she lands on her roof and drops her transformation.

"And then I _didn't_ tell him I didn't mean it! I'm leading him on!" she gives an anxious laugh, "Am I, Tikki? Was that leading him on? I'm not sure, cause I was the one to initiate the kiss in the first place! Tikki I'm so confused!" she exclaims.

Tikki is laughing, and laughing hard enough that she's gasping for air, "I think...that the fact that you aren't sure, means your feelings are clear as a crystal." she manages to say.

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" Marinette scowls, crossing her arms.

 _"Why_ do you kiss people?" Tikki asks with a smug smile.

"Because you have...feelings for them..." Marinette says with a groan.

"There's your answer." Tikki says with a chipper giggle.

"Now you're just bring ridiculous." Marinette says stubbornly, heading down into her room with a huff.

"We'll see." Tikki singsongs as she chases after her.

  
•  
•

  
 _'Holy shit...'_ is all her brain can muster up. She wasn't expecting to find out like this, hell, she didn't even remember leaving the hickie on his neck! But after running into him at school, and dislodging the scarf he'd wound around his neck to cover it, there is absolutely no doubt in her mind. Obviously, concealer wasn't enough to mask the distinct little bruise popping out to say hi on the juncture of his neck. That wasn't the best place to leave it.

She looks into his eyes, marveling in realization, "Chat?"

Adrien blinks at her, hand covering the mark as he processes her words, "What?"

"Oh my God." she mumbles.

He glances in the bruise's general direction, eyes widening as he looks back up at her. "Ladybug?!"

_'Shit!!'_

 

 


End file.
